yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Different Dimension (D.D.) Deck
A Different Dimension Deck, also known as a Macro Deck, rely on removing cards from the game. All monsters with D.D. in their names all have effects that deal with removing cards from the game. Because of this, a Different Dimension Deck can't really be defined as a deck to itself since many RFG decks require them. Because of the nature of these decks, they can be very annoying to popular deck types, namely Lightsworns, Toolboxes, Zombie Decks and Dark Armed Dragon-based Decks, which all rely on cards in the Graveyard. Macro Decks are almost all Return Decks as well, as most of the monsters will remove themselves and finishing the opponent require them to return somehow. Macro Burn/Mill In this kind of deck you use cards from the Mill Deck, along with Macro Cosmos and Banisher of the Light and Banisher of the Radiance, Graverobber's Retribution and D.D. Dynamite. It focuses on removing your opponent's cards from play by milling them. Winning will require you to either mill the opponent out completely or burn their Life Points with D.D. Dynamite and Graverobber's Retribution. This deck also works well with the Iron Chain cards. Also to speed up this deck you can also add the Shadowpriestess of Ohm and D.D. Survivor combo to inflict some extra burn damage. Macro Monarch Deck Macro Decks are usually run as a hybrid for Monarchs so usually decks like this will be run as Macro Monarchs; there is a other deck with tuners named : Macro Synchro Deck, using the tuners Krebons and Rose, Warrior of Revenge to tune with the returning D.D. Survivor(s) and Peten the Dark Clown to get out high powered Synchro Monsters. Monster Cards * Caius the Shadow Monarch x3 * Raiza the Storm Monarch x2 * Mobius the Frost Monarch x1 * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch x1 * D.D. Survivor x3 * D.D. Assailant x3 * Cyber Valley x1 * Cyber Dragon x1 * Banisher of the Light x1 * Peten the Dark Clown x3 * Helios - The Primordial Sun x1 Spell Cards * Soul Absorption x1 * Dark Core x1 * Swords of Revealing Light x1 * Dimensional Fissure x2 * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation x1 * Reinforcement of the Army x1 * Brain Control x1 * Mystical Space Typhoon x1 * Heavy Storm x1 Trap Cards * Macro Cosmos x3 * Bottomless Trap Hole x2 * Sakuretsu Armor x3 Macro Beatdown Deck The main purpose of the Macro beatdown deck is to remove from play as many of both you and your opponents cards as possible In order to power up the Helios monsters, Gren Maju Da Eiza, and Golden Homunculus. Necroface can become very powerful if used correctly and Bazoo the Soul-Eater gets more powerful by removing cards from play. One popular combo is to remove as many cards as possible and use Return from the Different Dimension to bring back Gren Maju Da Eiza, Golden Homunculus and Helios Trice Megistus to attack for game. Monster Cards * Card Trooper * D.D. Survivor x2 * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Warrior Lady * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Helios - The Primordial Sun x3 * Helios Duo Megistus x2 * Helios Trice Megistus * Golden Homunculus * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Necroface x2 * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * D.D. Crow * Divine Knight Ishzark * Banisher of the Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer Spell Cards * Chaos End * Chaos Greed * Dimension Distortion * Dimensional Fissure * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Nobleman of Crossout x2 * Soul Release * Soul Absorption Gold Sarcophagus Trap Cards * Skull Lair * Bottomless Trap Hole x2 * Karma Cut * D.D. Dynamite x3 * Macro Cosmos x2 * Graverobber's Retribution * Return from the Different Dimension * Big Burn * Raigeki Break Macro Beatstick Deck The macro beatstick deck is a more fine tuned version of the beatdown deck seen above. It is built to be able to take down weak, strong, and even large groups of monsters by the means of kill cards and increasingly strong monsters such as Golden Homunculus, and Gren Maju Da Eiza. Monster Cards * D.D. Survivor * Banisher of the Radiance * D.D. Guide * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * D.D. Assailant * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Diskblade Rider * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * D.D. Warrior Lady * Golden Homunculus * Chaosrider Gustaph * Cannon Soldier * Dimensional Alchemist * D.D. Warrior * Exiled Force * Cyber Jar * Morphing Jar * Golden Ladybug * Gren Maju Da Eiza Spell Cards * Enemy Controller * Dimensional Fissure * Lightning Vortex * Light of Redemption * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dark Core * Reinforcement of the Army * Mystical Space Typhoon * Brain Control * Emergency Provisions * Nobleman of Crossout * Giant Trunade * Soul Release Trap Cards * Doppelganger * Karma Cut * D.D. Dynamite * Sakuretsu Armor * Dust Tornado * Destruction Jammer * Magic Cylinder * Bottomless Trap Hole D.D. Flood The D.D. Flood Deck is a more powerful, refined form of the Macro Burn/Mill Deck above and is designed to remove as many cards from play as fast as possible in order to gain life through Soul Absorption, burn through D.D. Dynamite and to power up Gren Maju Da Eiza. The deck accomplishes this by abusing Necroface's ability as much as possible by constantly removing it from play and then re-summoning it, repeating the process over and over. This should be one of the most dangerous D.D. Deck out of them all. The deck is dangerous for both players because the removing cards effect of Necroface can remove cards both player needs to win the duel. Monster Cards * Banisher of the Radiance * Caius the Shadow Monarch * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Warrior Lady * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Necroface * Helios - The Primordial Sun * D.D. Assailant * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Banisher of the Light Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Chaos End * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Different Dimension Gate * Dimensional Fissure * Gold Sarcophagus * Mystical Space Typhoon * Soul Absorption Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * D.D. Dynamite * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Macro Cosmos * Return from the Different Dimension * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Torrential Tribute Category:Deck Type D.D. Mill/Burn Different Dimension Mill/Burn deck revolves around removing Necroface a fast as possible through Armageddon Knight with either Macro Cosmos or Dimensional Fissure, or Armageddon Knight with Prometheus, King of the Shadows. Then hitting your opponent with D.D. Dynamite and a powered up Gren Maju Da Eiza. This deck is considered dead due to the moving of Necroface to limited status Monsters *Armageddon Knight x3 *Caius the Shadow Monarch *Cyber Valley *D.D. Assailant *D.D. Survivor x2 *Dark General Freed *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness *Gren Maju Da Eiza x2 *Necroface *Prometheus, King of the Shadows x3 *Snipe Hunter Spell Cards *Allure of Darkness *D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation *Dimensional Fissure x2 *Gravekeeper's Servant x2 *Heavy Storm *Lightning Vortex *Reinforcement of the Army *Soul Release *Swords of Revealing Light *Burial from a Different Dimension Trap Cards *D.D. Dynamite x3 *Dark Illusion x2 *Escape from the Dark Dimension x2 *Macro Cosmos x2 *Magic Cylinder *Negate Attack *Raigeki Break *Torrential Tribute D.D. Defense Life Line Different Dimension Defense Wall deck is using the biggest defense while remove cards from play. This combo might help you to get the card(s) you need. With this combo, you protect and gain life points while your Gren Maju Da Eiza, Helios Trice Megistus, or Golden Homunculus get power up. This combo works better with Synchron Monsters. You need at least a D.D. Scout Plane or a D.D. Survivor in your fields with Dimensional Fissure, Soul Absorption, and a Scrubbed Raid. You are going to need some Traps and Magic to protect those cards. While the combo is in play you can draw D.D. Dynamite to finish your opponent. Monsters *Banisher of the Radiance x3 *Bazoo the Soul-Eater *Caius the Shadow Monarch *Dark Resonator *D.D. Assailant *D.D. Crazy Beast *D.D. Scout Plane *D.D. Survivor x2 *D.D. Warrior *D.D. Warrior Lady *D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master *Dimension Jar *Gren Maju Da Eiza *Golden Homunculus *Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer *Mobius the Frost Monarch *Umbral Soul *White-Horned Dragon Spell Cards *Axe of Despair *Big Bang Shot *Dark Core *D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation *Dimensional Fissure x2 *Different Dimension Capsule *Heavy Storm *Inferno Tempest *Lightning Vortex *Mystical Space Typhoon *Soul Absorption *Soul Release Trap Cards *Bottomless Trap Hole *Chaos Burst *Dark Bribe *D.D. Dynamite x2 *Defense Draw *Karma Cut *Magic Cylinder *Negate Attack *Return from the Different Dimension *Scrubbed Raid *Trap Hole *Trap Jammer *Torrential Tribute